1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cartridge for data recording media in tape form, in particular a single-reel cartridge.
2. Discussion of Background Information
As can be seen from FIGS. 1 to 3, cartridges for data recording media in tape form, in particular single-reel cartridges, essentially comprise a housing, that is formed by a lower housing part 701 and an upper housing part 702. These housings are screwed to each other. A reel 30 is rotatably mounted in the housing and has a magnetic tape wound up on it (not shown). A free end is connected to a tape guiding pin 50. The pin is fixed by means of a tape guiding pin clasp 40 in housing recesses 709 of the lower cartridge part 701 and of the upper cartridge part 702 which are located in the region of the tape exit opening. The tape exit opening is located in a corner of the housing and is capable of being closed by a spring- loaded sliding door 60.
A cartridge of the generic type, or components of it, such as for example the spring- loaded sliding door of the tape exit opening, the reel brake and the leader pin clasp, are, for example, the subject of the applications EP 0 924 702 A1 and EP 0 926 675 A1.
For satisfactory functioning of the tape guiding pin gripper on the equipment side, a closely toleranced retaining force is required for the tape guiding pin 50. Furthermore, the tape guiding pin 50 is to consist of non-magnetic and stainless metal. As a result of this requirement, the applicant regards the use of stainless steel to be unfavorable for the tape guiding pin clasp 40 and tape guiding pin 50. Use of the stainless steel/stainless steel material pairing is unfavorable to the extent that it has a tendency to xe2x80x9cseizexe2x80x9d and consequently, during the course of use, the defined retaining force for the tape guiding pin 50 exceeds the permissible tolerance on account of changing frictional conditions. To be regarded as a further factor with adverse effects on the required constant retaining force are the production-related tolerances, which have a disproportionate effect in the case of tape guiding pin clasps of this size that are produced from spring steel wire or spring sheet metal.
As already mentioned at the beginning, a cartridge with screwed housing halves is concerned here. This type of connection for the housing halves appears to the applicant to be favorable insofar as, in the case of repair, it offers the user an advantage with respect to access to the data stored in the cartridge that is not be underestimated. For example, if a cartridge with welded housing halves is damaged by the use of force so severely that it can no longer be loaded in the drive, the stored data are usually also lost, since prizing open the welded cartridge entails considerable risks for the data stored on the data medium in tape form contained in it. In contrast, a cartridge with a screwed housing can be opened without any problem, and the roll of tape with the stored data can easily be removed if need be and placed into an undamaged cartridge housing.
However, set against this advantage is the not insignificant disadvantage that, in at least one region, the position of the screwed connection cannot be optimally chosen. For system-related reasons, no screwed connection can be provided within the region of the area A represented in FIG. 1 due to the gripper used for the tape guiding pin 50 and the required free running-out space for the data recording medium in tape form. This has the consequence that the screwed cartridge does not meet the requirements of a standardized drop test, in which the cartridge is subjected to a free drop from approximately 1 meter.
As the tests conducted by the applicant show, the separating joint 720 between the lower housing part 701 and the upper housing part 702 of the cartridge side walls 711 and 712 lying in the running-out direction of the tape tends to gape apart, with the housing halves changing their predetermined position in relation to each other, both horizontally and vertically, in this region. Consequently, the tape guiding pin 50 can both assume a position deviating from its predetermined position of rest, or become jammed, and it can also spring out of its arrestment. The tape guiding pin 50 can, in this cases no longer be taken up by the gripper on the equipment side, of the tape guiding device. As a result, the cartridge consequently cannot function.
The prior art and these considerations therefore gave rise to the object of eliminating the disadvantages described of the inconstant retaining force on the cartridge side for the tape guiding pin 50 and its inadequate positional fixing under the stress occurring when the cartridge is dropped.
The invention therefore provides for a cartridge of the type stated at the beginning that is provided with a tape guiding pin clasp and which includes a clasp additionally having a mechanism which fixes the cartridge side walls of the housing lower part and of the housing upper part, lying in the running-out direction of the tape, in a positively engaging manner and with effect in the horizontal and vertical directions.
The invention therefore provides for a cartridge having a housing which includes a lower cartridge part and an upper cartridge part. The lower cartridge part and an upper cartridge part are connected together. Each of the lower cartridge part and the upper cartridge part include side walls and a recess which is adapted to receive a tape guiding pin. A reel is rotatably mounted in the housing. A tape guiding pin clasp fixes the tape guiding pin in the recesses of the lower cartridge part and the upper cartridge part. The tape guiding pin is located in a region of a tape exit opening that is located in a corner of the housing. The tape exit opening is adapted to be closed by a sliding door. The tape guiding pin clasp includes a mechanism that fixes at least one side wall of the lower cartridge part to at least one side wall of the upper cartridge part. The tape guiding pin clasp engages with and fixes together the at least one side wall of the lower cartridge part and the at least one side wall of the upper cartridge part.
The cartridge may be of the type for data recording media in tape form. The cartridge may be of the single-reel type. The lower cartridge part and an upper cartridge part may be connected together with screws. The reel may comprise wound magnetic tape. The tape guiding pin clasp may comprise two spring elements and a retaining plate portion. The tape guiding pin clasp may positively engage with and fix together the at least one side wall of the lower cartridge part and the at least one side wall of the upper cartridge part in both a horizontal direction and a vertical direction. The tape guiding pin clasp may engage with and fix together the at least one side wall of the lower cartridge part and the at least one side wall of the upper cartridge part via at least two clip connections. The mechanism that fixes the at least one side wall of the lower cartridge part to the at least one side wall of the upper cartridge part may comprise two clips. Each of the two clips may be coupled to a retaining plate of the tape guiding pin clasp. Each of the two clips may engage in a corresponding recess in each of the at least one side walls. The tape guiding pin clasp may be arranged in a dovetail guide of the housing. The tape guiding pin clasp may comprise bevels which engage the dovetail guide. The tape guiding pin clasp may comprise bevels. The tape guiding pin clasp may comprise bevels and guiding surfaces formed by the bevels. The tape guiding pin clasp may comprise at least one arresting portion. An overall height of the at least one arresting portion may correspond to a height of a clamping portion of the tape guiding pin. The tape guiding pin clasp may comprise two arresting portions. The tape guiding pin clasp may comprise at least one spring arm. The tape guiding pin clasp may comprise a plastic material. The plastic material may comprise a high-grade moldable plastic. The high-grade moldable plastic may comprise one of a polycarbonate, a polyamide and a polyoxymethylene, as a base material. The high-grade moldable plastic may comprise at least one of fillers and functional additives. The tape guiding pin clasp may comprise carbon-fiber-reinforced polyoxymethylene with polytetrafluoroethylene.
The invention also provides for a cartridge comprising a housing which includes a lower cartridge part and an upper cartridge part. Each of the lower cartridge part and the upper cartridge part comprise side walls and a recess which is adapted to receive a pin. A pin clasp has two spring arms adapted to retain the pin in the recesses of the lower cartridge part and the upper cartridge part. The pin clasp comprises a first engaging clip portion that engages the at least one side wall of the lower cartridge part and a second engaging clip portion that engages the at least one side wall of the upper cartridge part. The pin clasp secures together the at least one side wall of the lower cartridge part and the at least one side wall of the upper cartridge part.
The invention also provides a magnetic tape cartridge comprising a housing which includes a lower cartridge part and an upper cartridge part. Each of the lower cartridge part and the upper cartridge part comprises side walls and a recess which is adapted to receive a pin. A plastic pin clasp has two spring arms adapted to retain the pin in the recesses of the lower cartridge part and the upper cartridge part. The plastic pin clasp comprises a first engaging clip portion that engages the at least one side wall of the lower cartridge part and a second engaging clip portion that engages the at least one side wall of the upper cartridge part. The plastic pin clasp secures together the at least one side wall of the lower cartridge part and the at least one side wall of the upper cartridge part.